Someone Like You
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Christian/Syed...what would of happened if the Masoods weren't there on the night of the fire, and Christian had to go in...R & R!


Hey guys, just a plot ive had in my head for a while. Hoping to stay true to the characters, so review and tell me how im doing! Might turn this into a multi-chapter if the feedbacks good!

Preview/Synopsis

What if Tamwar, Zainab and Masood weren't there to save Syed from the raging flames of the Vic?

* * *

><p>"Christian, I'll be fine" Syed laughed, as his boyfriend prepared to leave the Vic..they had both been there for a while, for Janine and Ryans wedding reception, but Christian had a quick meeting to attend to<p>

"Well I suppose Godzillas gone, and Rox will keep you company!" Christian smiled, and Syed bowed his head a little. He knew that leaving his family for Christian would be hard, and most of the time, he didn't regret it at all, because he loved Christian, but seeing the way they were in public, the way they had just managed to freeze him out with no emotion, particularly his mother, was hard.

"Exactly!" Syed replied

"Well if any of them make a reapperance, you could always go and home with Jean and Charlie over there" Christian cackled a little, watching the two who were steadily getting more and more drunk, and Syed laughed

"I don't think I would fit in..maybe I could take my chances with the Mitchells" Syed nodded over to their table with a hollow laugh, watching Peggy, Pat, Sam, Roxy and Ronnie all sitting round the table, with Ben and Jay and alot of drinks

"Sorry babe, not sure thats your table either.." Christian grinned, and they both laughed

"Don't you have a train to catch.." Syed teased him with a friendly nudge, and Christian took a look at his watch and sighed

"Guess i'll have to make a move..see ya!" he said, giving Syed a quick peck on the lips, and taking a light jog as he went out of the doors, Roxy approached Syed almost immediately

"Wheres he off to?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Meeting" Syed simply said, giving Roxy a soft smile

"Damn, I was hoping he could join me in watching the vomit fest" Roxy smirked, looking towards the newly married couple of Ryan and Janine, and she sat down on the barstool. She hadn't always been the most supportive of Syed and Christians relationship, due to the repeated nature of Syed hurting Christian,but after a few months, and the terrible drink spiking incident, she had finally realised Syed had made a huge effort to be with Christian properly this time. He had chosen him over his family, and finally, Roxy had seen what a huge decision that was.

"How long do you give them?" Syed laughed, and Roxy surveyed them

"Well I think he still likes Stacey.." Roxy smiled knowingly, and Syed looked surprised

"Why would you marry someone you don't even love, if you love somebody else.." he stated..then frowned heavily as he realised the hypocrisy of his own statement, and Roxy patted him on the shoulder

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself..don't you think you've all suffered enough?" she said, looking into Syed's big brown eyes, which were gleaming with sincerity

"Its just hard y'know..seeing them around when they just ignore you constantly.." Syed mused, and Roxy knew that Syed was talking about his family, who she had branded Bigots months earlier..her mind still hadn't changed

"Its not their decision to decide who you are" Roxy said with a smile, rubbing his shoulders slightly, and Syed shot her a thankful smile as she went off to help Peggy with some wedding arrangements..

He was now sat at the bar alone, contemplating life and sipping his orange juice. He realised quickly that he missed Christian..god, how sad was that, he missed his boyfriend and he had barely been gone an hour, he hadn't realised how heavily he had relied on Christian for pretty much everything lately, love, passion, casual chat, a closeness,someone to talk to about his life, someone to emphasise with. He had never felt love like it, he had felt the sisterly love that he had towards Amira, but this love towards Christian was in another league for him.

He loved the way Christian had such passion and vigour for everything, how he now had a spring in his step, how he always had energy, the way he was infuriatingly loyal to everyone around him. He just loved Christian. It was strange that everybody had been so accepting. He had seen the way his parents reacted, and this totally broke down his confidence, but everybody else around him was fine. Some of the village gossips had stared and whispered a little, but nobody said a word when they held hands, when they shared a short kiss. He finally had that feeling of freedom, he woke up each morning next to the person he had a unconditional love for. It was strange how everything in the love department had slotted together so perfectly..

He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend trying to get away from his client quickly. Christian had been moaning about the bad timing of this meeting all week, but Syed had reminded him time and time again that if he got this woman as a client, she would bring in a great amount of money

And then suddenly, all his thoughts were diverted as Peggy came running through the Vic, ringing the bell like a woman possessed, telling everybody to get out.

Syed panicked as he saw the flames, and looked at the utter chaos around him, seeing everybody rushing out the door quickly, but everybody was coming from literally every angle..he quickly tried to make a run for it himself, but luck didn't seem to be on his side.

A old man had bashed into Syed, causing him to fall and hit his head on the bar, collapsing under it...and he remembered shouting for help for a little while before he fainted completely, but nobody ws there..

* * *

><p>Christian smiled and breathed in the fresh air as he started the walk from the tube station back to the Vic..it had been a admittedly quick meeting, but all the woman had really wanted to know was a price range, and a day of starting. He officially had a new client, which meant more money. He grinned as he thought of spending more time with Syed, he loved the way their relationship was at the minute, Syed was getting more confident with his sexuality everyday, and it was great for him to see the man he loved accepting himself a bit more, even though seeing the Masood seniors was a bit of a set back sometimes<p>

He laughed a little as he saw people running through the square..absolutely bonkers, the lot of them..he stopped Kat as he saw her

"What is going on, why is everybody running?" He asked, with a chuckle

"The Vics on fire.." Kat said, almost calmly, as Alfie held her protectively and shook his head, watching everybody run away with a deep frown etched on his face

"Wait..what.." Christian asked, things clicking into his head slowly, and then he realised

"Syeds in there.." Christian's eyes widened, and Kat and Alfie both shared a worried glance as they saw Christians woeful expression, it being recognised to them. The realisation that a loved one was in peril..

"Did any of you..see him?" Christian asked quickly, and the pair both exchanged sad shaken heads, while Christian ran off in pursuit of the Vic, looking everywhere in his plight, seeing if he could find Syed anywhere, before running to the pub, seeing Roxy.

He ran to Roxy with a worried expression, placing his hands on either one of her shoulders, hoping for anything, for a answer

"Roxy, have you seen Sy?" He asked, hoping his female best friend could confirm that he had just walked home or something, anything

"No..I haven't" Roxy frowned, and she watched the burning pub, suddenly scared. She had thought apart from Phil and Peggy, and Stacey, that everybody else had been evacuated from the pub, she watched as Christian quickly put his jacket back on, he needed to go in there, he needed to find him, anything could of happened..

"Christian" Roxy said, almost as a warning

"What?" Christian whipped around

"The services are on their way..don't go in there" Roxy tried, but she knew deep down that Christian would do anything for Syed, she just didn't want anyone else getting hurt, especially her best friend

"So if Ronnie was in there and I told you not to try and help her because the services were on their way, you would be standing on the sidelines?" Christian snarled, and Roxy nodded wearily and watched Christian run in the Vic, scared, but knowing that Christian had a point. He was saving the person that had become his whole world.

* * *

><p>Christian stepped inside the Vic, swearing at the amount of dust and darkness there was, almost immediately developing a cough as he entered the building. swearing at the amount of rubble there already was, and the dark lighting was not helping him at al<p>

"Syed!" he shouted, looking around helplessly, walking carefully to the bar, that was where he last saw Syed, even though he probably would of moved in a hour, he was clutching at straws here.., then suddenly he saw him, laying beneath the bar, looking pale, and out cold completely. Christian quickly ran towards him, a lump in his throat as he tried to keep the burning sensation of tears from escaping his eyelids. He was strong.

"Oh please no" Christian nervously spoke, as he knelt down and began shaking Syed's shoulders a little, before taking his face in his hands "come on Sy.." he said, a tone of urgency in his voice..Syed was unconscious, his gorgeous eyes were closed, he had blood on his head, which Christian had just accidently touched

Christian's eyes were blurred from the scared tears that were involuntarily falling from his eyelids, but he pulled Syed up, who felt like a lifeless doll.

"Come on.." he said, pulling him against his chest protectively and wrapping his arms around him, stepping carefully out the Vic, in the nick of time it seemed, as the building started to collapse as Christian exited it, coughing heavily, but he needed to get Syed out, into the air, breathing properly..he ran over to a wall and propped Syed against it, kneeling down in front of him and moaning that the emergency services still hadn't come

"Oh my god is he going to be ok?" Roxy asked, coming behind Christian and peering at Syed with a worried expression, folding her arms and rubbing them, her blue eyes on the figure in front of her

"He should be..its just shock" Christian dithered about hopelessly, stroking Syed's hair out of his face,and rubbing his back, trying to reassure himself and reassure Syed

"Please wake up.." he pleaded with his lover, he needed him to come back and speak to him..then suddenly, he saw a movement, he saw Syed gasping for breath, struggling..Christian patted his back as he awoke with a loud cough, heaving a little, almost retching, then he finally got his sight back as everything around him stopped whirling

"Christian?" Syed asked weakly, shaking a little, as Christian joined him against the wall, wrapping an arm around him as the sound of sirens eventually began to fill the square

"Sy, there was a fire.." Christian said, in disbelief at how quickly it had all happened, he had heard from Roxy that Phil started the fire, Phil could of killed his boyfriend, his Syed, the guy that had changed his life beyond repair, and he had faced loosing him tonight..this alone made him tempted to pull Syed closer, but he didn't know how Syed was with the PDAs, however small they were. Even though there was a large part of him that didn't actually care

But surprisingly, Christian felt an arm tightly coil around his waist, and he saw Syed curl upto him more, clearly afraid, as he was still shaking..he had put his head on Christian's chest, and had looped both arms around him, breathing heavily.."I tried to get away, then this old man shoved me over in the rush and my head hit the bar, then I couldn't get out.." Syed started to rush, shakily, and Christian stroked his back soothingly

"Its ok babe..I got you.." Christian said with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to his lovers head with a heavy sigh of relief

"You saved me..again.." Syed mumbled agaisnt his chest, seeming tired

"Again?" Christian asked

"Well you saved me from myself in July..and now you've saved my life..wait..Christian..did you walk into that building for me?" Syed asked, fixing his gaze on Christian, who had now taken to stroking his hair to try and relax him a bit more, which was hard in the current atmosphere, but neither man felt secure enough to move

Christian smiled at the way Syed said his name, and nodded slowly.."I asked Kat and Rox if they'd seen you, they both said no, and I panicked..I couldn't loose you.." Christian said, returning Syed's intense gaze, while Syed put a wary hand on his cheek, stroking it softly

"You could of been killed" he said sadly, almost feeling guilty for the fact that the two near death experiences Christian had had, were in his eyes, down to him

"And you would of if I didn't go back in..and that would of not been acceptable to me" Christian said, and Syed in response curled upto him even more tightly, while Christian protectively and warmly wrapped his arms around Syed, supporting him as he coughed

"I love you, Christian" Syed said tiredly, stroking a circle on his face, and Christian pressed another kiss to his forehead

"I love you too...how you feeling?" Christian asked him, and Syed quietly responded

"A bit lightheaded, but sleep will cure that..and you"

"We should get you checked out.." Christian said with a soft smile, helping the younger man up and pulling him back into a embrace

"Please Christian..lets just go home..not all that hassle" Syed pleaded with him, using his brown puppy dog eyes to try and finalize the deal

"Ok..but if anything hurts or anything, im taking you to Walford General.." Christian said, and Syed smiled and wrapped an arm around Christian as they walked slowly in the brisk cold, Christian supporting Syed, who suddenly talked

"What did I tell you..I knew you were superman" Syed said sleepily, leaning up to give Christian a brief kiss on the cheek

"Nice line" Christian said with a wink, turning the key in the door, letting them in immediately, and rushing to pull the bedcovers back so Syed could crawl in easily.

He quickly went to get Syed some water, before getting into bed himself, getting a bit emotional about the fact he could of lost Syed, something which he immediately detected, and he crawled over to Christian, placing his head in the crook of Christians neck, and laying with him

"Whats wrong?" he asked, and Christian smiled weakly

"This sounds very dramatic, but I just cant believe how close I was to loosing you tonight.." Christian said, a lump in his throat, but Syed shushed him and placed a calm arm around him

"Hey..hey..im still here" he smiled, looking at him and pressing a kiss to his lips

"I love you Christian..and it takes more then the Vic burning to get me away from you.." Syed smiled lightly, before returning his head to its original position on Christian's chest, and snuggling happily


End file.
